The 101 On Claims
Hey Users of Camp Half-Blood, Many of you may be wondering what the purpose of this blog is and if you look at the title it should really say it all. For those of you who can't guess ill just go ahead and explain. Over time claims have gotten more complex and claim checker have gotten more nitpicky about the details needed in a claim so, this Blog is mostly just to let user know what we look for in claims and also a general guideline for the admin team members of the Claiming department, and a good source for regular users to look at to know their rights. Note, this is not a completed blog post, but will continually be added onto, and revised with more regulations. Also note, all things here are supported by rules already in place. Contributors: Music, Mel, Omnia, Yorkie, and Nin who, despite not being a part of claiming, is helping out as part of his training for helper. Set Up The first thing in dire need of discussion is set up. This means, anything that has to do with claim structure not relating to actual history. Age There should be an age for when the character reaches camp either at the top, and/or at the bottom. Appearance This is no longer needed. If the user who makes the claim writes a description for the appearance that seems unrealistic, a claim checker may go ahead and point it out. Otherwise, they should not ask them to talk about the appearance. If they have a model, that's fine. If not, that is also fine. If you ask them for an appearance you are doing it wrong. Personality This literally only needs one sentence. A claim checker does not need to ask for more. History Histories should be more than a paragraph, and obviously contain the content of the character's life before coming to camp. A user making a claim should always remember these are meant to make sure a character is not op, and thus if a character does not know something hidden in there history, the user should still talk about it in the history, if it is relevant. Nitpicks Claims can be frustrating at times, so claim checkers are allowed to ask more details. The important thing to note, however, is these nitpicks do not determine of a claim is passed or not. Regular users may not know this, however, so a claim checker should, out of courtesy, let them know it is a nitpick, or is only a request to make the claim better. If a claim has an unrealistic piece in a history, a claim checker can call it out without it being a nitpick. (Includes Regular claims, BC Claims, Pet claims, and Quest Claims) Part 1, Regular Claims First off let start with Regular claiming. For those of you who don't know, Regular claiming is for characters that will be at camp. the species of these characters may vary, from Demigods to animal nymphs, to many other types of nymphs. To start off we will go through the types of nymphs and how they are created. This is gonna be seperated into two parts one are those in greek myths and the other are those that were not made in gree myths Not In Greek Myths Love Nymphs What claim workers should be looking for in a Love nymph's claim is the following. #The couple that the love nymph was created for (please remember if the couple break up the nymph DIES! no way around that!) #The moment in which the Couples love reached a high point for the Nymph to be created (please remember that this moment need to be where the love is REALLY strong not just by going to the movies but something that makes one of the gods say "hey we can make a nymph from this") #And lastly the god/goddess who brought the Nymph into the world for the said couple (please take note that only gods/goddess that have love as their scope can MAKE love nymphs you can opt out for other love nymphs to make your love nymph but now we're getting ahead of myself) #as said before this nymph is CREATED and a demigod cant be turned into this type of nymph #This nymph life force is dependent on their love source so if the lovers are having a difficult time that would mean this nymph would feel weak or even dying. Death Nymph The one on one on this nymph is that it is CREATED not born not a demigod but CREATED so please dont make your demigod turn into this like please? Still if you are interested in making a claim on this nymph type this is what you should look at #Who created the nymph? and please remember that the one that make the nymph have to have a scope in death! or else no go! #It NEEDS to be created after an event where there's a ton of death (not a few dozens but thousands and thousands when the underworld have too much people that the gods of death HAVE too much souls onto their hands get it?) #Reason to why they left their post at the Underworld (they have to have a reason to be at camp right?) #have no particular source of power #remain young forever #(attention for claim checkers) Why the god choose to make the nymph/or turned the demigod into this type of nymph (this question should be rised) Music Nymph Unlike the two nymphs before this type CAN be made from a dead demigod (*gasp*) however so there ARE RULES to this #the god or goddess NEED to have a scope in music. You can also opt out to making the 'nymph' from one of the 9 muse's #If their demigods they are not allowed to retain any of their demgiods powers period #have no particular source of power #remain young forever #(attention for claim checkers) Why the god choose to make the nymph/or turned the demigod into this type of nymph (this question should be rised) Peace Nymphs Peace nymph are like music nymphs can be made from demigods or created from their own #the god or goddess NEED to have a scope in Harmony . So eris is out of the running #They like music nymphs are not allowed to retain their demigods powers #have no particular source #remain eternally young #(attention for claim checkers) Why the god choose to make the nymph/or turned the demigod into this type of nymph (this question should be rised) Rainbow Nymphs #the god or goddess needs to have a scope in rainbows (so mainly Iris) #They're not allowed to retain their demigods powers #A demigod can be turned into this type of nymph or the god can decide to make one #remain young forever #(attention for claim checkers) Why the god choose to make the nymph/or turned the demigod into this type of nymph (this question should be rised) In Greek Myth Rain Nymphs #As their in greek myth their source is rain which can never runs out #A demigod can be turned into this but as like the ones before they do not retain any of their demgiod powers #they one that turned or made this nymph needs to have a scope in Weather and sky #remain young forever #(attention for claim checkers) Why the god choose to make the nymph/or turned the demigod into this type of nymph (this question should be raised) Animal Nymph Animal nymphs are created to protect a certain animal species by the god who is patron of the species of animal. #These nymphs are in fact created so they cannot be born nor can they be turned into a nymph from another race. #All of the nymphs have the same history (Made May in the year 2012), you have to include in the history what have they been doing from then to present day. Training with the patron god, Traveling with their animal, Saving their animal from something that could cause them to go extinct etc.. #Though all nymph histories are the same a reason is needed as to why the god/goddess would create the nymph for the animal at that time. Humans becoming greedy, the animal the source of power, felt the animal needed protection etc.. #Animal nymphs could possibly procreate because they are animals but according to wiki policy; code 113; subsection 12 "There will be no children of nymphs". (Not a real thing but there will be no children of animal nymphs.^.^) #The life force of the nymph is tied to the animal they are protecting, if the animal should go extinct the nymph would also die. #While there are nymph's for mythical creatures thee can be no prehistorical or Non-GreekMyth animal nymphs. #Traits, powers, and animal control will vary depending on the type of nymph the nymph in question is. Pets Pet claims are the second easiest claims, besides animal nymphs (because animal nymph claims are nonexistent.) Of course, you can make it as detailed as you wish, but the requirement list is very low. Domestic Pets (aka average pets) You need to state *pet name *pet owner *where the pet will stay Incredibly hard? Not at all Other Pets Pets that are not domestic are trickier, but still extremely doable. Again, you will need the pet name, owner, and location where it stays. Besides this, you also need *How the owner came to have this pet (please make it realistic. Please.) *To explain why it has abiities, if any Note, if the pet can grow larger than a great dane, you need to find it other accommodations besides the cabin. Be realistic about where the pet would stay Also, if the pet is a hellhound, they may only be owned by children of Thanatos or Hades. Because they can grow larger than a great dane, they will eventually need other accommodations besides the cabin. Demigod Now that we covered all the nymphs we should go and tackle the hard part the demigods. In all honesty there is no general rule for demigods but here's the basic you should cover. Basic's on Histories= #The Mortal and godly parent meeting: This part of the history doesn't have to be very long. maybe about a paragraph explaining how the two met and any event that led up to the conceiving of the demigod (Please remeber there should be no detail on the actual sexual part) #The early childhood should also be around a paragraph explaining a bit about every few years. Not much detail has to go into this section. Simple things like what age they started school, when they found out about their dyslexia and adhd and other small things. #Age of the first monster attack. We usually recommend 10 to 13 for non big three while 9 to 11 for big three (Zeus, Poseidon, & Hades). Please also remember that the more demigods there are the sooner the first monster attack would come, since more demigods would give off a stronger scent. #Any other monster attacks the demigod encounter. After the first monster attack, the demigdo should have at least one every year they are not at camp. So if a demigod is first attack at 12 and get to camp at 16, they should have about 4 monster attacks. Also please remeber that not all monster attacks have to be describe in detail. A simple sentence like this one --> "Throughout the years (Insert demigod name here) was attack by many monster but, with a bit of training and some help from (Whoever may be helping them. a parent,or another demigod ect ect) they were able to get by" should be fine. #Although weapons are no longer needed on claims. please explain where the weapon came from since celestial bronze weapons aren't just found lying around or on a shelf in the local super market. #The Mortal parent should be stated, if the parent died then the legal guardian of the demigod should be stated. If the Mortal parent is clear sighted or a demigod then it should also be stated (although this part isn't always needed). #Please explain how the demigod came to know about camp. Maybe the godly parent told the mortal parent/legal guardian or simply left a note explaining everything. Also dont forget to add how the demigod arrived at camp. this part doesn't have to be to long or in a bunch of detail. A simple plane ride (If the demigod lives somewhere other than New York) and a cab to the bottom of half blood hill would be fine. |-| Extra Notes= *Godly parents can in no way directly interfere with their demigods life. there are ways around this rule but it is strictly forbidden for them to interfere. Also please remeber that because of this rule the godly parent will leave almost immediatly after the dmeigods birth. *Although not all demigods are found and taken to camp by a saytr please remember that if they are, a Saytrs main job is to take a demigod straight to camp. if there is any reason why the saytr would decide to let the demigod stay in the mortal world then please put the reason *Monster attacks: Only the first monster attack should be in detail. such as the type of monster and how the demigod came to defeat the beast. Please remember some monster have powers such as shadow traveling or are 3 times the demigods size so, running away will not always work. any other monster can be summarize like i stated above. *The plain rule for history lenght is 2 to 4 paragraph but it stated it must cover everything we asked. However so if you can do it in less your good as a long history doesnt mean it fits our bill. Plus a long history would just mean more things to nit pick about *Grammer. Grammer is all to important in claims but it does make it a bit hard to read when there is constant bad grammer throughout the claim so, please try your best with grammer as it makes our jobs easier and also makes the claiming proccess easier. exceptions As we all know there are general exceptions to the general rule of demigods. Those exceptions are here but be warn these 'exceptions' dont need to be just demigods they can also be mortals or even nymphs in some cases Huntress These are those whom turn their backs from the companion of men and would accompany Artemis in her hunt. The requirement for this is *F.E.M.A.L.E no male as artemis is the guardian of virgins and young girls so she detest males... *must be a virgin... as it stated in the oath "accept eternal maidenhood" if your chars fit these requirement (not that high right?) and if you want your chars to be in the hunt you must be aware of these rules * If they're part of the hunt they're other demigod powers are nullified (its per the rules that was stated plus we did a voting on this and to have them have their powers would considered a bit OP dont you think?) *can only be on camp if was send by artemis (cause they're under artemis..) *will be ban from being in a relationship with a man... (..loophole but you get the basic idea (dont even ask me about what Artemis considered to be a relationship...)) *They're forever young for as long as they keep their oath Oracles And Priestess Oracles can either be a Mortal or a demigod (some would even make their nymphs chars into this) same to that of a priest but please be reminded that Oracles and priestess are two different things and these are the things that make them different *Oracles are used to make Prophecy for quest while priestess are used to represent a god or a goddess. *There's a maximum of 6 Oracles on camp while a priest can vary as there's a ton of gods and goddess and yes even those without cabin can have a priest or priestess on camp *Oracles stays in the Oracle cave while Priestess stays in another place however so there are some similarities *Both can retain their demigod power but would be considered a major *both cant date or lose their virginity (and i mean kissing is even prohibited for the two) *Both are forever young for as long as they serve their master Claim Checker Tips and Tricks Omnia being... well, Omnia, duh Loopholes (Demigod Version) Okay, so we all see claim checkers being "NO THIS IS ABSOLUTELY NOT ALLOWED SUICIDE MONSTERS CANNOT BE USED; THEY CANNOT BE OLDER THAN 14." The thing is, some of these definite NO-NO's/DON'Ts (i.e. monster attacks, age limit, etc) ARE in fact allowed...within reason. The reason why we claimers and checkers just go with the more definite "NO" than the "okay it's possible bUT" is very simple: It gets hectic, complicated, and frankly claims are as complicated as they already are. This is a roleplay site - we shouldn't be discouraging people from being creative. Again, the main problem here is time, real life, and like stated before, IT'S COMPLICATED. Pulling together a really complex claim (especially if you're a newb) would be really tough. This is why for first claims, it's highly encouraged you stick to the norm so you can level up fast enough. THEN, you can go wild on your claims if you wish. It's more practical that way. Monster Attacks= I believe everyone at some point has been claim checked and told off for not using a monster within reason. Frankly this is because some people mistakenly believe it's totally not OP to solo a drakon (only Clarisse LaRue was known to do that, and that was with the blessing of Ares.) OVer time, I think that evolved into "easy monsters ONLY and medium with TWO OR MORE." There are loopholes around this. Yes, it IS still most definitely not possible for your demigod to solo a suicide level monster, but it IS possible for them to encounter them (and not die.) Before I start: PLEASE USE COMMON SENSE. Here's a list of very loose ideas on HOW: *The Hunters of Artemis. This is more likely for FEMALE demigods, seeing as the Hunters have a relentless hate for males. The Hunters have been mentioned once or twice to exist for the purpose of hunting down the more horrible monsters that plague demigods. It wouldn't be very unlikely that they could track a suicide monster down (coincidentally) somewhere nearby where your demigod is. Seeing as they keep to the wilderness (and only occasionally send out Hunters to get essentials from the more urbanized areas, I'm assuming), it'd be kind of ridiculous to expect them to show up in the middle of the freaking city. It's UNLIKELY, and less realistic, but if it was a really dire situation, they would. *The surprisingly not very used excuse of 'coincidentally lots of other demigods were in that place.' This also helps with personality development... Is your character into comics?Cosplaying? Conventions of any sort? Group rallies? Book month gatherings? Yeah, well, oh look, there were other demigods in that place where you were all meeting up and CRAP, here comes the suicide monster. We're all gonnna dieeee. **As mentioned somewhere, mortals generally can't see monsters because of the Mist (unless they are clear-sighted.) That means if the large, public disturbance is what you go for to give your demigod five minutes of panic, mortals are probably going to see something else than the man-eating, murderous thing that's salivating to devour the demigods. In other words, they'll also panic, and cue pandemonium and visibility problems! **To keep crap clear and less messy, have a good few of the random demigods to be trained and or adults. Keep it more sensible and have a few die. (Sorry, random NPC demigods...) **If it's a suicide monster, there WILL be injuries for everyone. Your demigod can be the lucky one who didn't get much more than getting thrown into a wall, or they can also be heavily injured. It's a suicide monster. What the hell were you expecting??? *You're in a foster home and it turns out all your other foster siblings AND your foster parents are demigods. We've already sorta settled that more demigods + older = LOTS AND LOTS OF MONSTERS/MORE DANGEROUS MONSTERS. This one...speaks for itself. I'm going to stop there, since I think this is enough to demonstrate that this IS possible. |-|Age Limit= Pretty sure the age rule has been enforced so many times claim owners learn to know it's the first thing they should fix. We've already established that Big Three kids get attacked earlier, and the common demigod gets attacked roughly during ages 11-13. *WIP